Monkees day in the life of a monkee chapter 1
by monkeemama1985
Summary: My interpretation of what the monkees had to go through just to get an audition. I don't own the monkees
1. Chapter 1

This is my first monkees fanfic. I do NOT own the monkees, I only own the original character of my story.

It was an unusually chilly morning in the month of december,when Stephanie awoke to a loud noise coming from downstairs. Freeing herself from the warmth of her bed covers, Stephanie left her bedroom, and made her way down the spiral staircase where she could see a familiar figure with curly brown hair polishing his drum kit.

Silently climbing off the bottom step, Stephanie made her way over to the curly haired figure, and gently placed a friendly hand upon his shoulder.

"Good morning Micky."Stephanie said in a cheerful tone

"Morning steph." Micky replied still polishing away

"Need a hand?"stephanie asked

"Nah. I'm almost finished." Micky politely declined

"Okay."Stephanie sighed"Guess I'll go get started on making breakfast then."

Leaving Micky alone to finish polishing his drums, Stephanie made her way over to the kitchen to get started on the morning's breakfast. It didn't take long for the smell of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee to wander through the house and attract two sleepy roommates to enter the kitchen rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Without even having to turn around to notice their arrival, Stephanie poured two cups of coffee and handed one to the blonde bass player wearing orange footie pajamas, and another to the shorter English band member, who quickly scrunched his nose once he took a whiff of the coffee.

"What's the matter?"asked the bass player

"I've never been much of a coffee drinker."the English man replied

"Okay jones, either drink the coffee or find something else to drink I don't have all day." Stephanie said while still standing over the hot stove

"This coffee isn't bad steph."

"Thanks Pete." said Stephanie

"It's much better than the one that Micky makes."said Peter

"Hey!"Micky shouted from across the room" I can't help it if I like to make extra strong coffee."

"So Davy? Are you gonna drink that or not?asked Stephanie " it's not like it's poisoned."

"Well, I guess I haven't got much of a choice." Davy gulped as he put the mug to his lips "Hey, that's not bad."

"See. I told ya." Stephanie smiled

As soon as breakfast was ready,everyone sat down at the table ready to eat when they noticed someone was missing. Wondering where the fourth monkee could be,Stephanie started to ask if anyone had seen her hot tempered brother, who suddenly came rushing through the front door waving a piece of paper in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

04 June 2013 07:33 am  
Chapter 2 The audition  
This is my first monkees fanfic, I do NOT own the monkees just the original characters.

With the door still wide opened,and mike continuing to wave the paper around in his hands, the others just sat at the kitchen table with looks of confusion upon their faces.  
Once he had finally calmed down and stopped waving the paper, Mike cleared his throat, and spoke for the first time since he had come through the front door.

"Y'all are never going to guess what happened to me down town."said Mike  
"Let me guess."said Micky" They had a sale on wool hats?"  
"No."Mike said dryly"But that doesnt stop you from making jokes does it?"  
"It's part of who I am."Micky said smirking  
"Does it have anything to do with that, paper in your hands?" asked Stephanie  
"It does,which is why I came rushing home like I did."Mike sighed as he finally joined the others at the table  
"What does it say?"Davy asked as he took a bite of his toast

Sliding the piece of paper across the table to Davy, Mike soon received a plate of breakfast from Stephanie as Davy began reading the paper.

WANTED:  
BAND TO PLAY AT LOCAL SKI RESORT,  
FREE ROOM AND BOARD,ALL YOU CAN EAT,  
PAY IS $100 A DAY.  
CONTACT FOR MORE INFORMATION

Holding on to the paper after he finished reading it,Davy lowered his brow as he asked Mike if they even had a chance to do something that might not even exist any more.

"Hey Mike, what chance have we got at somethin' like this ?asked Davy "For all we know it could be an old flier."  
"Could you just trust me for once?"asked Mike  
"Yeah Davy, when's the last time Mike has done anything wrong?"asked Peter  
"I can answer that question." Stephanie said raising her hand  
"So do you think we might have a shot at this thing?"asked Micky  
"As a matter of fact, I talked to down town and he wants us to audition for him."said Mike  
"Well, if you guys are going to make that audition, you should get out of here before it's too late."Stephanie suggested  
"We're not going to audition in our pajamas are we?"Peter asked as he covered the blue bunny on his pajamas  
"Of course not Peter."said Davy"that would be ridiculous."  
"Here's hoping we get this gig."micky said crossing his fingers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the audition part 2

This is my first fanfic, I do NOT own the monkees, just the original characters.

As soon as Davy and Peter had finished their breakfast, the two of them went off to get changed. Returning a few minutes later, it was time to leave for their audition. Saying goodbye to Stephanie, the guys left the house and piled into Mike's red GTO and drove off for town.

Driving down the highway, the others could see just how tense Mike's behavior was as he clutched onto the steering wheel tightly.

It only took them fifteen minutes, to arrive down town at 's office.

Amazed by the way the building looked,and how they looked compared to the people who were coming in and out of the building, Micky, Davy and Peter were ready to leave until Mike grabbed Micky by the arm, and led him and the others into the building.

Feeling the stares from everyone around them as they walked through the lobby, Micky tapped Mike on the arm then told him that, they weren't exactly wanted in there.

"So,um Mike I think we aren't exactly receiving such s warm welcome."said Micky

"Oh Micky, would you please relax."Mike said rolling his eyes"Now come on 's expecting us."

"If you ask me, I've got a bad feeling about this."said Davy

"Why's that Davy?"asked Peter

"I dunno, but it's there."Davy sighed

"Don't worry Davy,with Mike as our leader nothing can go wrong."Peter said confidently

"And if all else fails, we can dress Davy up like a girl and see if we get the job then."said Micky stuffing his hands in his pockets

"Will y'all knock it off!"Mike snapped

Falling silent as they made their way down the hall to 's office, Mike took off his green wool hat and straightened his hair, as he knocked upon the office door. Being buzzed into the room,Mike approached the secretary's desk while the others stood by the door, just incase they had to make a quick exit.

"Can I help you?"the secretary asked

" name's Mike nesmith and I have an appointment with ."Mike said

"Ome moment."the secretary said " a Mr. Nesmith is here."

"Send him in ."said

Looking over at Micky who was usually the first to joke about a strange name,everybody was surprised to see how he remained completely professional as they entered 's office.

Introducing themselves the moment they were invited to sit down,Mike did most of the talking since he wanted to guarentee that they secured the gig.

"So tell me Mr. Nesmith,what type of music do you boys play?"said

"Mostly rock and roll but, whatever works is what we play."Mike said laughing nervously

"I see." sighed"Would you boys mind,giving me a sample of your work?"

"Actually we didn't bring our instruments since,we were sort of in a rush to get here."said Davy

"That's not a problem." smiled"Just follow me down the hall and you can use ours."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable, playing another man's drums."Micky said crossing his arms

"If you boys won't play for me, then I'm not sure if you're right for this job."said

"Don't mind Micky,he's just kidding around sir."said Peter

Relieved once gave a slight laugh,the four monkees followed him out of his office and down the hallway to a small make shift recording studio,where there were instruments waiting for them.

The minute everyone was in their right positions, they got ready to play their first song, which was 'Last train to Clarksville'.After they had finished 'Clarksville', they got ready to play another song until, put his hand in the air to stop them.

"Thankyou boys, that song will do just fine."said

"Are you sure?"asked Mike"I mean, we can play something else."

"I'm sure you can but, one song is just fine enough."said

"Did we pass the audition?"asked Davy

"I have a few other bands coming today to also audition,so you boys should hear from me in a few days about whether the job is yours or not." said as he opened the door.

"Thankyou for your time ."Mike said sadly as he and the others left the room

Walking out of the building and getting into the car in silence, it was a long and quiet drive home until, Davy was the one who finally spoke up.

"Do you think it was my bad feeling that, cost us the audition?"asked Davy

"If anything cost us the audition, it was me acting like a clown at the wrong time."Micky sighed

"I thought we played good, so why'd he turn us down?"asked Peter

"Okay, I want everyone to stop feeling sorry for themselves right now."Mike said as he slammed down on the brakes"It was no one's fault if we don't get this gig, we played what we played and whether he liked it or not."

"Looks like we're back to hunting down gigs, whenever we find them."sighed Micky

"We've done it before."said Davy

"And we'll just have to do it again."said Peter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 With their heads hung low  
Okay so here comes chapter four. Once again I do NOT own the monkees, just the original characters.

When they finally got home,they broke the news to Stephanie who told them that,she had complete faith that they would get the job from .

"Wish you were there at the audition,we could have used your support."Davy said as he slumped into a chair  
"Come on fellas,let's do some rehearsing just incase we find another gig."said Mike  
"What's the point?"asked Micky  
"There goes buying Christmas presents for this year."Peter sighed hopelessly  
"You guys sound like you're ready to just give up and,admit defeat over a job you're not sure that you even have."Said Stephanie  
"Steph,he has other bands coming to audition today,so why not just accept the fact that it ain't gonna happen."Mike sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose  
"So what if he has other bands."Stephanie protested"You guys were there first, so it should be first come first serve."  
"It doesn't always work that way kid."said Mike  
"Yeah,especially if you're a long haired weirdo."Micky added as he grabbed a soda from the fridge  
"I still say we did our best."said Peter  
"Maybe sometimes the best,just isn't good enough anymore."Davy said with a small sigh

Watching the guys slowly fall apart,Stephanie knew that something had to be done before the guys decide to eventually call it quits on everything.

"Alright,the only way y'all are gonna stop feeling sorry for yourselves,is to go out there and keep tryin."Said Stephanie  
" 've already thought of that one."said Micky  
"Well maybe instead of thinking,you should be doing instead."  
"Steph's right."said Mike"Now let's pack up our instruments and go out there."  
"Where are we going to go?"asked Peter  
"Anywhere that needs a band."Mike said with a sudden boost of confidence

Smiling as the guys left the house with their instruments in tow,Stephanie decided to take matters into her own hands on how to try convincing that the guys were the right choice for the ski resort job.

Waiting until she heard Mike's car pull out of the driveway,Stephanie found the flier grabbed her jacket,and backpack then left the house to start her mission.

Leave a comment


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the mess ups in the previous chapters, my ipod isnt working too well with spelling. Anyway the name of the person the guys audition for is and his secretary is Ms. Pennyfeather, again I dont own the monkees just the oc's.

Taking the bus downtown,Stephanie got off right outside of the building where 's office onto her backpack tightly,Stephanie walked through the front doors.

With a few deep breaths,Stephanie walked down the lobby to where 's office knocking upon the door,she was finally buzzed into the office.

Approaching the secretary's desk,Stephanie dropped her backpack on the floor and greeted the secretary with a friendly smile.

"Hi,I was wondering if I could talk to ."said Stephanie  
" is awfully busy right now,could you maybe come back some other time?"said  
"Please?Just for a few minutes?"Stephanie pleaded"I came all this way just to see him."  
"Hold on,I'll see if he'll see you."sighed  
"Thankyou so much."Stephanie smiled and grabbed her backpack

A few minutes after she arrived,Stephanie was called back into 's office and invited to sit down,Stephanie sat down in the chair ready to get down to business.

"Mr. Henderson sir,I've cone to you with a proposition."said Stephanie as she folded her hands upon her lap  
"A proposition?" Mr. Henderson said as he lit a cigar  
"Yes,I'm here on behalf of the group the monkees."said Stephanie  
"Aren't you a little too young to be representing a group?"Mr. Hendersonasked puffing the cigar  
"Justt because I'm young looking,doesn't mean I can't represent a group."Stephanie said becoming defensive  
"I didn't mean to offend you miss?"said Mr. Henderson  
" Nesmith."said stephanie  
" You're related to the gentleman with the green knit cap."said Mr. Henderson  
"He's my older brother."said Stephanie  
"Look ,I already mentioned to your brother and his friends that I will let them know my decision in a few days."said Mr. Henderson  
"If you could just give them a chance to play for you again,it might change your mind into making the right decision."Stephanie begged and pleaded  
" ,I appreciate your optimisim but,if I just choose your brother and friends over everyone else it wouldn't be fair would it now?" sighed Mr. Henderson  
"All I'm asking is for you to just give them one more chance."said Stephanie  
"Alright,I'll give them one more chance to audition for me."said Mr. Henderson  
"Thankyou sir,I promise you won't regret it."Stephanie said with gratitude

Writing down the address to the pad, Stephanie left Mr. Henderson's office,and knew she had to get home before the guys.  
Catching the bus back home right after leaving the office building,Stephanie sunk down into her seat when,she caught a quick glimpse of Mike's car from the bus window.

As soon as she got to the corner of the street where the house was, Stephanie ran home just as Mike's car was driving up the of breath once she was in the house,Stephanie tried acting casual as the guys entered the house.

"So,how'd the hunt go?"asked Stephanie  
"It didn't."sighed Micky as he unpacked his drums  
"We looked everywhere,and no one seemed interested."said Peter  
"Face it fellas,we just might as well give up."said Davy  
"If y'all wanna call it quits that's fine by me but,I'm not ready to give up just yet."said mike  
"Face it Mike,nobody wants us let alone give us the time of day."said Davy  
"Maybe we should just bag it."said Micky sighing"I don't see any reason to bother anymore."  
"Are we breaking up the group?"Peter asked nervously"Mike?"  
"I don't know Peter."Mike sighed"I just don't know anymore."

With her worst fear slowly starting to come true,Stephanie kept looking at the front door hoping that, would keep his word and come hear the guys play again.

As the hours slowly ticked away,it wasn't until almost 6pm when there was a knock upon the front the guys just sat around once again feeling sorry for themselves,Stephanie answered the door,and saw Mr. Henderson standing outside.

Asking him to come inside,Stephanie told the guys that there was someone here to see them.

"Hey guys,there's someone here to see ya."said stephanie  
" Mr. Henderson,what are you doing here?"Mike asked with surprise  
"I've come to hear you boys play another song for me."Mr. Henderson  
"But I thought you had other bands auditioninig for you."said Micky  
"They auditioned."said "But I thought you boys deserved a second chance."said Mr. Henderson  
"Oh really? What changed your mind?"asked Davy  
"Let's just say,I had a little bit of persuasion." said looking at Stephanie  
"Come on fellas,let's show him what we can do."said Mike

Taking their places on their small alcove bandstand,the guys began playing a much different tune than earlier that day. Playing 'Sometime in the morning',stephanie looked across the room at who had a smile upon his face.

After the song ended,the guys and stephanie were all on edge as the waited for to speak.

"Well,that was much more like it."said Mr. Henderson  
"You liked it?"asked Peter  
"As a matter of fact,I did and I think I may have found my band for the ski resort."Mr. Henderson said with a smile  
"Are you serious?Mike said in shock  
"I do you boys want the job?"asked Mr. Henderson  
"We'll take it!"Micky said excitedly as he banged on his drums  
"I'll call you boys in a few days."said Mr. Henderson "Good night."

The minute after he left,the guys looked over at Stephanie,who didn't have to do anything but off of the bandstand,the four monkees surrounded Stephanie and hugged her tightly as they repeatedly thanked her.

Sighing contentedly as the guys still surrounded her, Stephanie now knew that nothing could possibly stand in the wau of the guys achieveing success.


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter, it's all about waiting for the call from Mr. Henderson, and I'd figured I would talk a bit about Micky's obsession with vulcans which after watching so many monkees biographies of hearing him talk about them, I decided to make it part of my story.

A few days after the guys had their second audition with ,they spent their time either rehearsing new songs, or coming up with some other ways to make some extra cash, since money was starting to run low.

Trying her best to keep the guys as level headed as she possibly could,stephani was beginning to grow frustrated by their growing seemed like the person who was the most impatient was Mike,and the others knew to stay clear of him whenever he was in a foul mood.

Beginning to show signs of desperation,Mike kept a constant vigil at the phone,while everyone else kept themselves occupied by doing other time they invited Mike to join them in a game of checkers,cards,or to go to the beach his response was always the same.

"Hey Mike,why don't you come to the beach with us and have some real fun."said micky as he tossed a beach ball at Mike's head

"No thanks, I'm waiting for that phone call from ."Mike sighed

"What about a game of checkers or something?"suggested Davy

"Y'all can play,I'm too busy for checkers right now."said Mike

"Mike?"said Peter"Hey Mike."

"What is it Peter?"Mike said finally looking up from his view of the telephone

"Did you want to do some rehearsing today?"Peter asked while putting on his guitar

"I'm not in the mood to rehearse today."

Finally stepping into the conversation,Stephanie walked over to her brother,and stood in between him and the telephone.

"Alirght Nesmith,enough is enough now."said Stephanie standing infront of the phone

"Steph,move away from the telephone right now."Mike said with an exasperated sigh

"Oh 've been sitting by this phone for a few days now,and enough is enough."said Stephanie

"Would you please move?"Mike said in a much calmer tone

" ,you need to get up and do something other than sitting by this phone like someone waiting for a phone call from someone like Davy."Stephanie sighed

"Did someone just mention my name?"Davy asked while filing his nails

"Just using you as an example."said Stephanie

Redirecting her attention to Mike,Stephanie proved to him that she could be just as stubborn and hard headed as trying to have a civil conversation with her brother wasn't going to work,Stephanie chose to enlist help from the guys to drag Mike out of the house,against his will so that he could do something other than sit in his chair like a bump on a log.

"Okay big brother,I've tried being nice but you've left me no choice."Stephanie sighed as she folded her arms

"Steph,there's nothing you can do to get me our of this chair,or out of this house."said Mike as he wrapped his legs around the kitchen chair

"Oh,I'm not the one who is going to move you."said Stephanie

Motioning for Micky and Peter to come over to the kitchen table,Stephanie and Davy looked on as they saw Mike,including the chair being lifted from off the floor,into the air and out the back door.

Never hearing so many curses and swear words coming from Mkke's mouth,the others just ignored what soon became threats of doing bodily to ignore Mike's rants of rage,Stephanie told Micky and Peter to dump Mike out of the chair and onto the sand.

"Alright guys,you can drop him now."said Stephanie

"Micky,Peter don't you dare drop me."Mike warned

"Sorry Mike,but this is for your own good."said Micky as he let go of his end of Mike's chair

"I'm sorry too Mike."Peter apologized as he also let go of the chair

Doing as they were told,Micky and Peter dumped Mike out of the chair in which caused Mike to hit the sand with a loud Mike got to his feet,he gave everyone an icy stare as he made a run for the house.

"He's getting away!"Stephanie shouted

"Come on,let's get him."said Davy

"Dont shoot til you see the whites of their eyes."Micky said as he ran towards Mike

"What do you mean by that Mick?"Peter asked with confusion

"Pete,ask questions later."Micky sighed

"Y'all are never gonna catch me, I'm too fast for ya."Mike said as he continued running

Continuing the chase from the beach and into the house, the four of them tackled Mike to the ground, just as the telephone started to get to the phone,the only person who managed to break free from the jumbled mess was Peter.

"Hello?"said Peter

"Yes,this is 's office."said

" I help you?"asked Peter

"I have a message for ,is he scalable?"asked

"Um,Mike's alittle tangled up right now,so can I take a message?"said Peter grabbing a pen

"Peter,give me the phone."said Mike as he tried breaking free

"Whatever you do Pete,don't give him the phone."said Stephanie

Finding it impossible to hear the secretary and everyone else telling him what to do,Peter tried his best to take down the message,which sort of got lost in up the phone,Peter walked over to the others,and told them what the secretary had to say.

"So,who was on the phone just now Pete?"asked Micky

"The lady from 's office."said Peter

"What did she say?"asked Davy

"We have to come down to the office today,to talk to ."said Peter

"Did she say what time?"asked Mike as he finally broke free

"I forgot to ask."Peter frowned

"That's okay Pete,just take your time and try to remember."said Stephanie

"Why don't just call them back?"asked Davy

"Or we could try and do a Vulcan mind meld."Micky suggested

"A what?!"said Mike

"A Vulcan mind meld,like they do on star trek."said Micky

"I think we should just call them back like Davy suggested."Stephanie sighed

"Question is,who's going to be the one to call?"asked Davy

"Steph should do it."said Peter

"Wait,why me?"asked Stephanie

"Because if it wasn't for you kid,we never would have gotten the second chance with ."said mike

"Fine,I'll do it eventhough I think I've done enough already."Stephanie sighed as she dialed the phone

Leave a comment


	7. Chapter 7

Get ready for Micky's Vulcan routine

While Stephanie was on the phone with confirming the time for the guys' appointment,she was focused upon Micky who was determined to still attempt a Vulcan mind meld with Peter.

"Hey Pete,let me try something with you real quick."said Micky

"I think I'd like to stay right where I am."Peter said with an uneasy feeling

"Alright,I'll just come over to you instead."Micky sighed

"Micky,please don't tell me that you're trying to do that star trek thing on Peter."Mike sighed

"It's worth a try."said Micky

"That's not going to work Micky."said Davy

"Davy,Davy,Davy if spock can do it,then so can I."Micky chuckled half heartedly"Now please,I need some quiet and concentration."

"I'll be sure to alert the captain,if anything goes wrong."Davy said with a smirk

"Davy,please don't encourage him."Mike pleaded

"Okay Pete,I need you to concentrate as hard as you can."Micky said as he placed a hand on the side of Peter's head

"Exactly when did I agree to this?"Peter asked with confusion

The minute stephanie finished on the phone,she walked over to where Mike and Davy were standing and wondered what in the world Micky was doing to poor Peter.

"Do I even want to know what,they're doing?"Stephanie asked with great confusion

"It's best that you don't ask at all Stephanie."said Davy

"Do you mind!"Micky said in an annoyed voice"I'm trying to concentrate over here."

"By all means please continue."Mike said trying to hide the laugh that was tickling his throat

"Well,whenever Micky's done torturing Peter, said for y'all to be at the office by 3."said Stephanie

"That's less than an hour from now."Davy said looking at his watch

"Earth to Micky,we've got a meeting with to go to."said Mike

"I'm done."said Micky"I just don't understand why the whole mind meld thing didnt work anyway."

"That's a relief."Peter sighed

Since this was an important meeting,the guys wasted no time getting ready to Stephanie stayed home the last time they met with Mr. Henderson she decided to tag along just for the fun of it.

Now that everyone was ready to go,they once again piled into Mike's car and headed down town to Mr. Henderson's,Stephanie stretched out in the back of the car,and let out a big yawn.

Unlike the last time they were at the office,the guys felt a bit more confident that things would wind up going more smoothly this time.

Parking the car infront of the office building,everyone got out and was ready to go inside of the building. Agreeing to let Mike do most of the talking just like before,the five of them walked into the building,with their heads held high.

Arriving outside of 's office and knocking upon the door,they heard the familiar door buzz,then walked into the room.

Deciding to sit out in the waiting room while the guys go in the back,Stephanie sat down in an arm chair and chose to read a into the office,the four monkees took their seats,just as prepared to speak.

"You boys are certainly early."said

"Well,we do like to make a good impression when it comes to being on time for something."said Mike

"If only it was this easy to wake Micky up in the morning."said Davy

"At least I don't spend most of my morning standing in front of a mirror."Micky shot back

"I see you boys like kidding around with eachother."said Mr. Henderson

"That's not a bad thing is it?"asked Peter

"Of course not." Mr. Henderson smiled"You boys should do this while at the ski resort as part of your act."

"All kidding aside,when do we need to be at the resort?"asked Mike

"Opening day is the end of the week,and continues until the new year."said with a deep sigh

Going over the remaining details, handed Mike an envelope with a five hundred dollar cash advance he then shook all four monkees' hand then they left the office,and gathered Stephanie who was still reading the magazine.

"Ready to go steph?"asked Mike

"Huh?"said Stephanie"Oh yeah."

"So,does this mean things are gonna start looking up for us?"asked Davy

"If we keep getting gigs like this,we can eat like kings."Micky said as his stomach growled

"Why are you so quiet Pete?"asked Stephanie

"I was just thinking how great it will be,to be able to afford real gifts for christmas this year."Peter sighed happily

"It sure will be good buddy."Mike said patting Peter's shoulder

Preparing to pile into the car and head home to start packing for their trip at the end of the week,they decided to grab a bite to eat at a pizza place,so that they could go over the details of their trip.

"Alright, we need to go over what we'll be doing once we get at the resort."said Mike

"I think we all know what Davy will be doing, the minute he sees all those girls that will be there."said Micky

"I will not."Davy soon protested"Well maybe.

"I don't think it's a good idea of going on this trip while you four are plotting on chasing every girl you see."Stephanie sighed

"Don't worry steph,we won't forget about you."said Peter

"W obviously aren't getting anywhere right now, so let's just figure things out when the time comes."Mike sighed

Realizing that they had a lot to do,they hurried home after eating their pizza,to prepare themselves for what lies ahead of them.

Leave a comment


	8. Chapter 8

Leading up to the day that they're supposed to leave to start their new job at the ski resort,none of them realized just how much stuff they needed to bring along with them.

With each of them bringing two suitcases a piece plus their instruments,Mike decided to try packing everything in the car,just to see if there would be enough room for everyone and everything.

It was now the day before they were supposed to leave,when Stephanie was awoken to the sounds of someone cursing outside,in a thick southern right away that it had to be Mike,Stephanie got out of bed to go lend Mike a hand.

The second she got downstairs,Stephanie saw Micky,Peter and Davy sitting around in the living room,and noticed that the front door was wide even having to ask where her brother was,Stephanie borrowed one of the guys' jackets and went outside to help Mike and hopefully get him to calm down.

"Ya know somethin big brother."Stephanie said walking towards Mike"You sure know how to wake a person up."

"Steph,I'm kinda busy right now so I don't have time to play games."Mike sighed

"That's why I'm here,I've come to lend you a hand."said Stephanie

"What makes you think,you can get this stuff to fit?"asked Mike

"Hey,I'm the one who got you and the guys the second audition with ,so I think I can figure this out too."Stephanie said as she pushed her brother out of the way

Taking one look at the cluttered mess that was supposed to somehow end up in the car,Stephanie turned back towards the house,and told the guys to come outside for a few the guys came outside,Stephanie asked them to sit in the car so that she could see where everything was going to wind up going.

Starting to grab one piece at a time and pile it into the car,it didn't seem as easy as she thought,even with the guys sitting in the her head upon her brother's shoulder and letting out a whimper,Stephanie felt Mike pat her on the head and once again took over packing the car.

"Alright fellas,we need to get this figured out now because,I ain't planning on doing this again tomorrow."said Mike

"Just tell us what you want us to do,and we'll do it."said Micky

"First of all who is gonna sit in the back with the instruments?"asked Mike

"That's easy."said Micky"We could just put Davy back there."

"Now wait a minute."said Davy"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because,you're shorter than we are,so that makes you perfect."said Micky

"I'd rather stay here,if I'm the only one being voted to sit back there."Davy protested

"I could sit back there with the stuff."said Peter

"So where am I supposed to go?"asked Stephanie"Unless I'm not coming."

"You're going to sit up front with me,while Micky sits in the back."said Mike

"Hold on,why am I in the back? I thought Peter volunteered."said Micky

"Either we stick to my plan or we can just forget all about this whole gig."Mike sighed as he walked towards the house

"Fine."Micky grumbled "I'll sit in the back but I won't like it."

Finally settling on who was going to sit where,Stephanie left the other three monkees outside while she went inside the house to go and find out where Mike ran off taking long to find out where he had gone,Stephanie saw Mike sitting on the steps of the outside balcony.

"So are you all set for tomorrow?"asked Stephanie

"Yes and no."Mike sighed"Mostly no."

"Don't tell me you're nervous."said Stephanie

"I am."said Mike"This is our chance to actually have an opportunity at a high paying gig and I don't want to screw it up."

"You're not the only one whose nervous."Micky said as he came through the front door

"We're all a little nervous."Davy added

"Not me."said Peter"I'm totally zen about the whole thing."

"Oh yeah,just wait until you're playing in front of all those resort guests."said Micky

"I'll still be calm."said Peter

Wondering what she had gotten into by getting them that second audition,Stephanie could only imagine what would happen during the drive to the ski resort was going to end up being like.


	9. Chapter 9

Since today was their last day to enjoy the warm Malibu weather,everyone went down to the beach to play a game with the beach ball,and go for a nice the others were having their fun,Mike just sat on the sand playing with the pompom of his green wool hat.

Tired of seeing Mike knocking himself down,Stephanie walked over to her brother,grabbed his wool hat and ran as fast as her legs could carry to run even as Mike shouted at her in a heavy Texas accent,Stephanie handed the hat to Peter,who soon looked like a deer caught in the headlights,as Mike charged towards him like an angry bull.

Not sure of what to do or where to run, Peter started to panic as he threw the hat at Davy,who was busy trying to flirt with Stephanie.

"Alright,hand me back the hat and nobody gets hurt."Mike said as he walked towards them

"Uh Davy,I think now's a good time for you to run."said Stephanie

"Why not just give him back his hat?"asked Davy

"Just run!"Stephanie shouted as she began running again

Following behind Stephanie who was a few feet ahead,Davy bumped into Micky who had no idea what was going wasn't until he saw a green wool hat,and a very angry Texan stomping up the beach,that he made a quick get away the three of them were running,Micky asked who stole Mike's hat.

"Okay,who decided to tick off the temperamental Texan?"asked Micky

"I did."Stephanie panted"But I had a good reason."

"And what good reason would that be exactly?"asked Micky trying to catch his breath

"I wanted him to loosen up before,we all leave for the resort."said Stephanie

"I think he's pretty loosened up right now."Davy said as he looked behind him

Becoming over heated and exhausted, the three runners stopped running to catch their breath,just as Mike finally managed to catch up to them.

"Okay."Mike panted"Play time is over now,give me my hat."

"Not until,you agree to do something other than sit down in the sand."said Stephanie

"I just chased the three of you across the whole beach,what else is there for me to do?"asked Mike

"Here Mike."Davy said as he held out the hat"I'm too tired to run anymore."

"Has anyone seen Peter?"Micky asked as he looked around the beach

"He ran off to get some ice cream the minute he heard the ice cream truck."Mike said as he adjusted the hat upon his head

Admitting that they had enough of being out in the beach,the four of them began walking to go find Peter who was making his way towards them carrying five ice cream cones.

"Who wants ice cream?"Peter asked as he stood infront of his friends

"Hey, thanks Pete!"Micky said as he grabbed a cone

"Thanks Peter."Stephanie said kissing Peter on his cheek

"Thankyou Peter."Davy said putting his arm around Stephanie

"Davy,what are you doing?"asked Stephanie

" force of habit."Davy said nervously

"Alright,once every one eats their ice cream,it's back to the house to get ready for tomorrow."said Mike

Taking seats down on the beach,everyone ate their ice cream,and started laughing at Micky who ended up eating his ice cream too fast winding up with brain freeze.

"What's the matter mick?too cold for ya?"Mike asked trying to keep a straight face

"Go ahead,and laugh it up."Micky said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Looks like Micky's finally found a food he can't woof down so fast."said Davy

"Micky,go drink a glass of warm water,it'll stop hurting afterwards."said Stephanie

"Here Micky,I'll help you back to the house."said Peter

With the two of them being the first ones to leave,Mike Stephanie and Davy finished the rest of their ice cream cones, then finally made their way back to the the three of them walked through the back door,they saw Micky sprawled out on the couch,clutching his his head as he walked through the living room and up the stairs,Mike went into his bedroom and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

A little concerned about Micky,Stephanie sat down on the floor and asked him if there was anything that she could do,to help him feel better.

"Micky,is there anything that I can get or do for you?"asked Stephanie

"My stomach kind of hurts,could you rub it until it feels better?"Micky said with a pout

"Okay,if it'll make you feel better again."said Stephanie

Slowly rubbing Micky's stomach,Stephanie looked across the room at Davy and Peter,who couldn't believe what was happening.

"Can you believe that Peter?"asked Davy

"I see it,but I'm having a hard time believing it."said Peter

"Sounds like a certain two people,I know are jealous."Micky said with a grin upon his face

"I hope you're not faking this stomach ache."said Stephanie

"Would you be angry with me if I was?"asked Micky

"Are you faking?"asked Stephanie arching her eyebrow

The second Micky admitted he was faking,he soon groaned in pain the second Stephanie slapped him really hard in the stomach,and walked out of the at Micky's expense,Davy and Peter began teasing him about being hit by a girl,just as Mike returned downstairs wondering what was going on.

"What's so funny?"asked Mike

"Steph hit Micky in the stomach,for faking a stomach ache."said Peter

"You should have seen it Mike,it was pretty funny."Davy said smiling widely

"I never thought she'd ever hit me in the stomach."Micky groaned as he sat up on the couch

"Eventhough,I'm sure you deserved it,I'll get her to apologize to you."Mike sighed

"It's okay,I think I'll lie back down now."said Micky

The second Stephanie returned,she avoided eye contact with Mike who didn't say a word as his sister walked past she shouldn't have hit Micky,Stephanie decided to apologize to him by giving him a hug as an apology.

Since they had to be up early tomorrow morning,Stephanie made some sandwiches for everyone,and they ate in the living room while laughing and joking around.

"What should we do for our last night here?"asked Stephanie

"I say we go out with a bang."said Micky

"Oh no. The last thing we need is you accidentally blowing something up."said Mike

"Or showing up,complaining about the noise."said Peter

"And we're already behind on this month's rent."Davy sighed

"What about a camp out in the living room?"asked Stephanie

"That's not a bad idea Steph."said Mike

"I'll get the sleeping bags."said Peter

"And I'll go find some pillows."said Davy

"Micky,lets move this furniture out of the way so everyone has room for sleeping."said Mike as he stood on his feet

Right after room was made,Davy and Peter returned with the sleeping bags then got everything set up. Having plenty of time until bed, the five friends decided to play a few games to tire themselves out.

Already having played cards and checkers,Micky made a quick exit up the spiral staircase,he stayed upstairs on the balcony where he began throwing water balloons over the side.

Screaming as the balloons broke infront of her feet,Stephanie ducked for cover behind the couch while the others tried to fight back against Micky.

"Okay, I want y'all to find whatever you can to throw back at balloon boy up there."said Mike

"What do you want us to throw?"asked Peter

" git."said Mike

"Come on Peter,lets go find some stuff."Davy said grabbing Peter by his arm

Crawling along the floor to where Mike was dodging balloons,and asked him what she could do to help win the war.

"What do you want me to do?"asked Stephanie

"Go help Peter and Davy."said Mike as he ducked for cover

Running over to the kitchen where Peter and Davy were busy grabbing whatever they could throw,the three of them were hit with three balloons followed by a sinister laugh from Micky

"Oh that's it."said Stephanie shaking water from her hands"Give me those eggs."

"Did y'all find anything yet?"Mike shouted"I'm kinda getting soaked to the bone over here."

"I'm on it big brother."Stephanie said as she threw an egg at Micky

"Hey! Who's throwing eggs!"Micky shouted

"There's plenty more where that came from."said Davy as he threw a second egg

"Oh come on,I'm only throwing balloons at you."said Micky

Just as Micky made that comment,Peter threw a bag of flour,which caused a huge dust cloud throughout the house. With everyone now coughing,the battle continued on,until there was loud banging upon the front door.

"I bet I can guess who that could be."Mike said clearing his throat

"What about the mess?"asked Micky"If Babbit sees this he'll definitely throw us out."

"Just cool it,I'll handle Babbit while y'all start cleaning up."said Mike

"Come on guys,lets start cleaning up the mess."said Stephanie

"Who won the game?"asked Peter

"I dunno. But we sure made a right mess out if things."Davy sighed as he grabbed a broom from the closet

Leave a comment


	11. Chapter 11

While the four of them were busy cleaning,Mike opened the door just wide enough to talk to , so he couldn't see the mess throughout the house.

" ,what do I owe the pleasure of this nightly visit?"said Mike with a fake smile

"Save the pleasantries,and explain to me what all the noise is coming from this house.

"Noise?"said Mike"Hey Micky,did any of y'all hear any noise in here?"

"No."said Micky"What about you guys?"

"I didn't hear a thing."said Davy"Stephanie?"

"Me either."Stephanie said shrugging her shoulders"How about you Pete?"

"No."Peter yawned"Just getting ready for bed."

"See?now if you'll be so kind as to leave,we have someplace to be in the morning."said Mike preparing to shut the door

"Alright,but if I hear anymore noise coming from here,out you go." said as he finally turned to leave

Before Mike was able to close the door,Micky threw his final water balloon which accidentally hit Mr. Babbit in his back,quickly shutting the door and shutting off the lights,everyone stared at Mike,who even though should have scolded Micky for what he did,ended up laughing his head off.

"Alright y'all,time for bed we've got a long day tomorrow morning."said Mike

"So,who exactly won the game?"asked Peter

"Who knows."Micky yawned

"Does it even matter?"Davy asked as he fluffed up his pillow

"It only matters if you guys are too worried about,whether or not the fight could have been won."said Stephanie

As everyone kept wondering if the fight could have been wondering or not,the five of them just laid around in the living room,not the least bit exhausted enough to the first person to sigh in frustration being Micky,he got up from his sleeping bag and casually walked up to the spiral staircase.

At first the others just looked on from the floor,as Micky once again started throwing more water minute that the first balloon hit Mike,the others let out a gasp as he got up from the floor and walked up the stairs,to where Micky was standing.

"Say Micky,where'd you get all these water balloons from?"asked Mike

"Oh,I've got a whole bunch of them around here,like the downstairs closet for instance."said Micky

"The downstairs closet huh?"said Mike as he stared over the balcony at the others

"I probably shouldn't have told you that,should I?"Micky asked with a groan

" I'd duck for cover if I were you."Mike said as he walked down the stairs

Once Mike returned downstairs,he walked over to the closet where he had uncovered Micky's secret water balloon the entire bucket,Mike handed balloons to everyone,and then the battle had once again begun.

Since they didn't want another unexpected visit from their landlord,the five of them tried keeping the noise down to a minimal soon as everyone ran out of balloons,it was time to call it a night once again.

Before going to bed this time wondering who had won,Mike considered calling it a draw,since everyone was tired and soaked from the flying water the house was once again a mess,nobody felt like cleaning.

Exchanging their goodnights,the house grew silent except for the sounds of Micky's loud a pillow at Micky's head,Stephanie finally snuggled into her sleeping bag with a smile upon her face.

With an early morning ahead of them,everyone was now sleeping soundly,in order to prepare themselves for the long drive tomorrow morning.


	12. Chapter 12

So this chapter is all about the guys getting ready to leave for the ski resort,please enjoy and please review.

It was bright and early the next morning,when everyone had been awoken by the sounds of a car horn honking to sit up right,Stephanie looked around and noticed her brother was missing.

Stretching and yawning,Stephanie woke up Davy and Peter with ease,but had a little more difficulty with an attempt to wake up Peter and Davy went to go get changed,Stephanie needed to think of some way to wake up Micky before Mike starts honking the car horn again.

Once Peter and Davy returned,they noticed Stephanie was still trying to wake up a sound sleeping Micky.

"Still no luck Steph?"asked Peter

"He is impossible."Stephanie groaned

"Stephanie go ahead and get changed,we'll take care of Micky."said Davy

"Good luck."Stephanie said as she ran up the spiral staircase

Upstairs in her room,Stephanie grabbed what she was going to wear,and soon heard the sound of Mike's voice coming from quickly,Stephanie rushed down stairs .

"He's still not awake yet?"said Stephanie

"No."Davy sighed"But hopefully Mike will have some luck."

"Pete,go outside and grab the garden hose please."said Mike

"Are we going to water Micky,or wake him up?"Peter asked with a bit of confusion

"We're gonna do a little bit if both."said Mike

"As much as I'd love to watch the show,I'll be out in the car since I've seen enough water lastnight."said Stephanie

"I'll go with you,and keep you company."said Davy rushing out the door

"I've got the garden hose Mike."said Peter

"Thanks Pete."Mike said taking the hose"Now go outside and wait in the car."

"Okay,see you outside."Peter said during his exit

Now that it was just him and Micky alone in the house,Mike turned on the hose and shot Micky with an icy cold blast of water that,sent the curly haired drummer up into the air.

"Good morning sunshine."Mike said smiling slyly

"Haven't you heard of tapping a guy on the shoulder,to wake them up?"asked Micky

"I could have tried that way but,this was way more fun."Mike said dropping the hose on to the floor

"Of course you know,this means war."Micky said as he stood up and walked away

"Hey Micky hurry it up,we need to get out there on the road."Mike shouted up the stairs

"Be down in five minutes."Micky shouted in reply

Picking up the garden hose,Mike carried it back outside and then climbed into the car with the others,so that they could wait for Micky to arrive.

When Micky arrived outside and locked the front door,he climbed into the back of the car and told mike he was ready to go.

Leave a comment


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 On the road

This is what happens during the drive to the ski resort,when everyone makes jokes about what happened to poor Micky. I DO NOT own the monkees,just the original characters.

"So Micky,how was the shower?"Davy said trying not to snicker

"Hmph."Micky grumbled as he crossed his arms

"Oh Micky,can't you just lighten up and not act like such a big old sourpuss."said Mike

"Aww,poor little Micky got wet with the garden said in a singsong tone

"Let's all have a good laugh at old Micky."Micky said with a faked laugh

"I'm not laughing at you micky."said Peter

"Thanks Pete."Micky sighed"At least one person isn't against me."

"Nobody is against you micky,hell you can get each one of us back once we arrive at the ski resort."Mike sighed

"Mike?Are you sure about that?"asked Davy

"Yes."said Mike"Now lets just haves nice car ride."

Wondering how Mike could possibly be at ease with the whole idea of Micky getting his revenge on everyone,Stephanie,Davy and Peter

knew that the only way to survive was to fight back against Micky with all their might.

Only being out on the road for two hours,Mike decided to stop outside a small gas station to fill up on gas,while the others went into the small convenience store to stock up on snacks.

While Micky,Davy,and Peter went off on their own,Stephanie grabbed a cup of coffee for Mike and a bagel with cream cheese for them to she was the first one ready to leave the store,Stephanie noticed a walking pile of snack foods heading in her direction.

"Davy?Are you under there?"asked Stephanie

"Yeah,could you point me into the direction of the counter please?"said Davy

"Just listen for the sound of my voice okay?"said Stephanie

"That's easier said than done luv."Davy mumbled

Helping poor Davy to the counter,Stephanie helped free him from the pile of snack foods,just as Micky returned with a few more things.

"There you are Davy."said Micky as he dropped his items on the counter

"Micky,if you ever decide to do that to me again."Davy said as he left the store

"Hey Micky,where's Peter?"asked Stephanie

"Last time I seem him,he was looking at Christmas stuff."said Micky

"We'd better find him."Stephanie sighed

"I'll go,you take this stuff outside okay?"Micky said after paying for his stuff

Struggling to carry Micky's three bags plus the stuff she brought for Mike,Stephanie went back outside to the car where Davy and Mike were waiting.

"Steph,what did you buy in there?"asked Mike

"This isn't mine."said Stephanie"All I brought was this cup of coffee and bagel for you."

"If that ain't yours,then who does it belong to?"said Mike

"It belongs to Micky."said Davy

Climbing into the car,Stephanie kept staring at the doors of the convenience store,waiting for any signs of Micky and Peter.

Meanwhile inside of the store,Micky found Peter who had five red Santa Claus hats in his hands along with a box of candy that Peter meant well by buying those things,since he really enjoyed the holiday seasons,Micky asked Peter if he wanted anything else before they leave the store.

"Do you have everything that you need Pete?"asked Micky

"I think so."said Peter"I don't see any Christmas decorations."

"I'm sure that there will,be some at the ski resort."said Micky

"Okay,I guess I'm ready to leave now."said Peter

Walking Peter towards the counter,Micky could hear the sound of Mike beginning to honk the car's paying for his items,Peter clutched onto his bag tightly as he and Micky left the store and got back in Mike's car.

Now that everyone was present and accounted for,it was finally time to get back out on the road. Not planning on making any more stops,they managed to finally make it to the ski resort in perfect timing.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay,so here is chapter 14 finally. This chapter is all about their arrival at the ski resort, which is where Micky gets his revenge against everyone for what happened the night before they left home,and for what Mike had done this morning. I do NOT own the monkees just the oc's.

As soon as they pulled up in front of the resort,Mike got out of the car to go and get the keys for their the time Mike was gone,Micky decided to also get out of the car so that he could "stretch his legs."

"Micky,I think Mike wanted us to stay put,until he gets back."said Davy

"I'm not doing nothing but stretching my legs."said Micky as he headed up the snow covered path

"He's up to something,I just know it."Stephanie said as she pulled her jacket tighter to her body

"I see no reason to worry Steph,he could just be stretching his legs."said Peter

Sticking to the gut feeling that was in the pit of her stomach,Stephanie was about to get out of the car,just as Mike returned with the keys to their cabin.

"Alright,where'd Micky go?"asked Mike

"He went to go stretch his legs."said Davy

"Uh-huh."Mike sighed"We'll men,and Steph let's arm ourselves for battle."

"He wouldn't be planning a sneak attack,would he?"asked Peter

"It could happen,after all he hides water balloons around the house."said Stephanie

Before preparing for their snowball war against Micky,Mike drove their car to their cabin,unaware that their curly haired friend was lying in wait behind some snow covered bushes with snowball in hand.

Just as Mike got out of the car and unlocked the door of their cabin,he was suddenly hit in the back by an unidentified flying snowball.

"Okay,it's time to stop being ,and sink down to his level."Mike said as he made a snowball

"Doesn't anybody realize that fighting,doesn't solve anything?"Peter asked just as a snowball hit him

"So? What's your tale on snowball fights now?"asked Stephanie

"Although I'm not one for violence Micky needs to get what's coming to him."said Peter

Wondering exactly where Micky was hiding,the four of them threw a snowball in retaliation each time one of them had been hit by one of Micky's. Trying to protect Stephanie from being pelted by snowballs,Davy sheilded her as best as possible,and wound up being buried by a small pile of snow.

Starting to feel numb from the cold,Mike shouted for Micky to come out of hiding,and get warmed up inside of the everyone else go inside of the cabin first,Mike waited for Micky while hiding a snowball behind his back.

When he finally noticed Micky making his way towards the cabin, Mike carefully twirled the snowball in his hand.

"So,what made you stop the war this time?"asked Micky

"I figured we call a truce on things."said Mike

"Truce huh?"said Micky as he tried looking behind Mikes back

"That's right,a truce."said Mike tightly clutching the snowball"so what do you say?"

"I guess calling a truce won't hurt."said Micky

"I'm glad that's over,now lets get everything inside of the cabin."said Mike

Unable to trust eachother enough into who was going to walk over to the car first,the two of them ended up walking side by side at the same time closely keeping an eye on one another. As they started grabbing things from the car,Micky noticed how Mike was just grabbing everything with only one hand.

"Hey Mike,maybe you should drop that snowball you're holding behind your back,so we could get done a lot faster."said Micky

"Snowball?."said Mike"How did you know I had a snowball behind my back?"

"I didn't."Micky sighed"Your hand turning red was a dead give away."

Checking his hand as he finally dropped the snowball to the ground,Mike got back to helping take things out of the the luggage to the cabin first,Mike and Micky then enlisted the assistance of Peter to help them bring,the instruments over to the resort.

Wondering why they didn't ask him for help,Davy still shivering from the mini mountain of snow that covered him earlier,just sat down on the sofa next to Stephanie who offered to get him a blanket.

Accepting the offer,Davy waited on the sofa while Stephanie went off to search for a a few seconds later,Stephanie helped Davy wrap the blanket around himself,just as the others returned to the cabin.

"Aww,look at the little old lady."Micky said sitting down on a stool

"Oh Micky,leave him alone will ya."said Mike

"Yeah mick,he wouldn't be wrapped in a blanket if you hadn't pelted him with snowballs."said Stephanie

"Oh sure blame me for his jumping in front of you,when I was throwing snowballs."said Micky

"It is your fault."Davy said from underneath the covers

"Davy,go on and get changed out of those wet clothes,and Peter could you get a fire going?"said Mike

"Sure Mike."Peter said walking over to the fireplace

"Hey Mike,should we stock up on food?since the cupboards are completely bare?"asked Stephanie

"Why?"asked Micky"the flier clearly said free room and board and all the food you can eat."

"Mick,there are other guests stayin here,so I think we should go and buy our own food."Mike sighed

"I'll go shopping,since I need to get some fresh air."said Stephanie grabbing her coat

"Alright,but take someone with you to help."said Mike

"I'll go with her."said Peter"I need to get some things."

Leaving the cabin with Peter after Mike handed her the keys to the car,Stephanie closed the front door just as Micky stood in front of the window,and stuck out his tongue.

Telling Peter she'd meet him in the car,Stephanie gathered a handful of snow,and threw it at the off her hands,Stephanie climbed into the passengers seat,and told Peter she was ready to go .


	15. Chapter 15

A few miles away from the ski resort,Peter and Stephanie found a small general store. Getting out of the car,Stephanie and Peter walked into the store together,to get started on buying some groceries.

Grabbing enough food and personal items to last them until they leave,Stephanie and Peter paid for their things and then left the store to head back to the cabin.

Right after putting everything into the back of the car,Stephanie looked at the snow covered scenery,and couldn't believe how beautiful it looked.

"Sure looks pretty out here doesn't it Steph?"Peter asked leaning against the car

"It does."Stephanie sighed

"We'd better get back to the cabin."said Peter

"Okay,I'm ready if you are."said Stephanie

Climbing into the car, Peter and Stephanie headed back to the cabin just as the snow began to fall. Honking the car horn to get the attention of the others,Stephanie and Peter soon began handing Mike and Micky bags of groceries.

"Why do we have to do all of the work,while Davy gets to stay inside where it's warm?"Micky whined

"Less whinin' more walking."said Mike "It's freezing out here man."

"I don't know why the two of you are complaining."Peter sighed" I could stay out here in the snow for hours."

"If you want to stay out here,then go right ahead."said Micky

"I've had enough snow for one day,so I'll be inside."said Stephanie

"Doesn't anybody wanna play out in the snow?"Peter asked with big puppy dog eyes

"What the hell."Mike sighed"Lets go get Davy and we'll all come out here and have some fun."

Putting all of the groceries away,and them convincing a reluctant Davy to come outside and have some fun in the snow,everyone decided to do their own thing.

Since Micky still had a hidden stash of snowballs,he ducked behind the bushes and began throwing snowballs at everyone just like before.

Trying to dodge flying snowballs,Stephanie made a run for it while snowballs came flying. Accidentally running into Davy who just stood in the middle of the snow,Stephanie bash fully apologized to Davy,as he playfully threw snow at her.

Chasing eachother around,the two of them knocked one another over and began rolling down a snowy hill. Landing on top of Stephanie,Davy leaned in to try to kiss her but they were interrupted by Mike,who stood at the top of the hill staring down at them.

"I don't know what you're doing on top of my baby sister,so if I were you,I'd move."said Mike

"We were chasing eachother,and then rolled down the hill."said Davy

"What are you doing out here?"asked Stephanie "I thought you'd be helpin Peter build a snowman."

"I haven't seen Peter,since we came out here."said Mike

"We'd better go find him,before he freezes or something."said Davy slowly climbing up the hill

"Don't forget me!"Stephanie shouted

Helping Stephanie climb up the hill,Mike and Davy went off to search for Peter,who they found lying down in the snow. Stretching out a hand,Mike decided that enough was enough. So after helping Peter up from the ground,Mike shouted for Micky and then everyone went inside to get warmed up by the fire.

Making hot chocolate for everyone,Stephanie curled up in a corner of the sofa,while listening to the guys go over what songs they'd be playing during their first set.

"Well,he obviously didn't like Clarksville very much."said Micky "So we need to think of something else."

"That's because we chose the wrong song for the audition, I'm sure the resort guests will have a difference of opinion."said Davy

"Should we do some rehearsing?"asked Peter

"That's gonna have to wait til mornin since our stuff is in the ski lodge,which is probably closed by now."said Mike taking a sip of his hot chocolate

"I don't know about y'all but,I'm gonna get ready for bed."Stephanie yawned

"Don't you want some dinner Steph?"asked Peter

"Alright,but I ain't cooking,this is my vacation and I intend to take advantage of it."Stephanie said returning to the sofa

"I'll do the cooking."said Mike "Hope y'all like Texas chili."

Refusing to let anyone near the kitchen as he gathered all of the ingredients for the chili, Mike finally got down to business. While the others just sat around waiting,Stephanie got up from the sofa to go check on what Mike was doing,and got shooed out of the kitchen.

Once Mike was finally done cooking,he served everyone a steaming bowl of chili. Although nobody knew if it was safe to eat it,the others sat there and waited for Mike to take the first bite.

Shaking his head at the others as he picked up a spoonful of chili,Mike began coughing and wheezing the second he swallowed his food. Rushing over to the kitchen, Mike turned on the sink and began gulping down the water from the faucet.

As soon as he came back into the living room,Mike who was still coughing told the others not to eat the chili.

"Y'all don't have to eat that stuff." Mike coughed

"You didn't use Aunt Kate's chili recipe did ya?"asked Stephanie

"Well yeah,since I wanted some good home cooking."said Mike

"You shoulda made something else,her chili can remove paint from walls."said Stephanie

"Remove paint from walls?"Davy asked with an arched eyebrow

"At least it's what I heard,from a few of my relatives."Stephanie sighed

"It can't be that bad."said Micky taking a bite

Watching as Micky's face suddenly turned a bright red,Stephanie opened the front door and watched as Micky ran out in the snow and began shoving handfuls of snow into his mouth.

Going outside to grab Micky before he gets sick,Mike and Peter asked him if he was feeling to speak, Micky just nodded his head and followed Mike and Peter into the cabin.

Deciding that it'd be safer for everyone to just eat the snacks they had brought on their way to the cabin. After they had eaten their snacks,everybody got themselves ready for bed.

Saying goodnight to the guys,Stephanie walked into her room and leaned against the door. Sighing as she thought about how Davy almost kissed her, Stephanie couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if the kiss had actually happened.

While she was busy wondering all kinds of "what ifs" in her room,over in the next room Peter and Davy were getting ready for bed,when Peter noticed something strange about his young friend.

"Is everything alright davy?"asked Peter

"Yeah,I'm just real tired, so goodnight." Davy said quickly closing his eyes

"Whatever you say."Peter sighed


	16. Chapter 16

Having a very stressful amount of playing time at the ski resort after they a first arrived,the guys finally received a much deserved break to celebrate Christmas inside their cabin. Eventhough they hadn't had enough time to decorate,they were welcomed to join the resort staff for their Christmas party.

It was the night of the party,and as everyone was getting ready,Peter remembered he had brought Santa hats for everyone. Taking the bag from the closet, Peter began knocking upon doors and passing out the hats .

Knocking upon Micky's bedroom door first, Peter greeted him with a hat and candy cane.

"Merry Christmas Micky."Peter said smiling

"Hey thanks Pete."Micky said taking the hat

"You're welcome,now if you'll excuse me I have more hats to hand out."said Peter sighing

"What are you doing Peter?"asked davy

"Handing out Santa hats and candy canes for Christmas."said peter

"Oh,well that's great."said davy"I'll see you downstairs."

"Hold on davy,don't forget your hat and candy cane."Peter sighed

Smiling as he took the gifts,Davy placed the hat upon his head and hurried down the stairs. The next person to receive their gifts was Stephanie,who thanked Peter by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A few seconds after Stephanie had left,Peter was still standing in the middle of the hallway looking like a love struck puppy dog. Being seen by Micky who noticed that his friend was acting strangely,he decided to ask Peter if he was feeling alright.

"Hey Pete? Yoo hoo Peter?"said Micky waving his hand infront of peter's eyes

"I'm sorry Micky,did you say something?"asked Peter

"Okay,I'm used to seeing Davy that way but,I've never seen you act so strange."Micky sighed

"I think I might be falling for someone Micky."Peter sighed hopelessly

"And who might the lucky person be to pull at the heart strings, of the great Peter tork?"asked micky

"Steph."said peter

"Are you nuts?!"Micky said with a double take

"What the heck is going on out here?"Mike asked coming out of his room

"Peter was just playing Santa Claus by giving everyone hats and candy canes."said Micky

"Here you are Michael."said Peter handing the last hat to mike

"Thanks Pete,I'll wear it later."said Mike

"come on Mike,join us and wear the Santa hat."said Micky

Knowing just how much Christmas meant to Peter,Mike wound up switching his green wool hat to the red Santa everyone now wearing their hats,they all left to go to the ski lodge party.

As the others walked on ahead,Micky knew that he needed to talk to Peter about Stephanie and how Mike wouldn't like anyone of them in any kind of relationship with his sister.

"Do you get what I'm trying to say Pete?"asked Micky

"I can't help it Micky."Peter sighed

"You've got to try,and believe me it's not going to be easy to do at first."said Micky sighing

"You don't have feelings for her too do you?"asked Peter

"Yeah,but I've gotten over them the second I pictured what Mike would do to me if I even thought about getting involved with his sister."Micky shuddered

"I think that someone else might like Steph too."said Peter

"If you're talking about Davy, then don't fight over Steph with him because no chick is worth losing a friend over."said Micky

Catching up with the others just as they approached the front doors of the ski lodge. Being welcomed by the owner Mr. Henderson who was standing infront of a large Christmas tree.

"Ah Nesmith,I'm so glad that you and your friends were able to make it to the party."said Mr. Henderson

"We're just glad to be invited to a party that allows long haired weirdos."Micky said

"Feel free to mingle,oh and if you boys could play something for the guests."said walking away

"So much for having off on Christmas eh?"said Davy

"I'm gonna go grab some punch."said Stephanie

"I'll come with you Steph."said Peter rushing behind Stephanie

"What's gotten into Peter?"asked Mike

"No idea."Micky lied "Must be the fresh mountain air."

"Come on let's find Peter and Davy,so we could play for the party"Mike sighed

Leaving Mike standing near the giant Christmas tree,Micky went to look for Peter and Davy who were standing by the punch bowl laughing and talking with Stephanie. Grabbing both of them by an arm, Micky dragged Peter and Davy over to where Mike was standing, so that they could get ready to play.

Taking their places behind their instruments, took center stage and introduced the guys to the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen,could I please have your attention."said

"What exactly are we playing?"asked Peter

"I say we liven things up a bit and play something these people can dance to."said Micky as he banged on his drums

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea,based on the fact that our audience isn't exactly the rock and roll type."said Mike staring out into the crowd

"Sounds like I'll be singing tonight,right?"asked Davy

"And have every chick,suddenly swoon over you too?"said Micky

"Here we go again."Peter sighed

"If you boys are through playing around,maybe you could begin."said

"Sure."said Mike"Come on fellas."

Playing a few songs for the party guests, the guys finally got the chance to enjoy some of the festivities and wound up having a pretty good time. Since they still had time to spend at the party,everyone went their separate ways to go and do their own thing,and agreed to meet up at the cabin later.

Needing to talk to Davy, Stephanie went off to try and find him hoping that they could finally get some things out in the open air


	17. Chapter 17

Needing to talk to Davy about what almost happened the day they rolled down the snowy hill,Stephanie managed to find him surrounded by a group of older through the crowd,Stephanie grabbed Davy by his arm and pulled him to safety. Thanking Stephanie for saving him,Davy was curious to know what she wanted to him about.

"So,what did you want to talk about?"asked Davy

"Um,could we talk some where a little more private?"said Stephanie

"Sure,lets go outside."Davy said taking Stephanie by the hand

Leaving the resort with Davy,Stephanie had no idea that the two of them were being watched by Peter who decided to follow close behind himself at a distance,so that he couldn't be seen,Peter listened in on the conversation between Stephanie and Davy.

"Okay Stephanie,what's on your mind?"asked Davy

"This will probably sound dumb,but remember the day you almost kissed me?well,I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."said Stephanie

"That doesn't sound dumb at all."Davy said with a small sigh

"You really think so?"asked Stephanie

"Yeah because,I've been thinking about that too,and a lot more other things that I wanted to say to you."said Davy

"What other things?"asked Stephanie

"The truth is,I'm in love with you Stephanie and I have been since the first day we met."said Davy stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets

"I don't know what to say."Stephanie sighed as she turned away

"Take your time,you can answer whenever you're ready."said Davy

"You'd be okay with that?"asked Stephanie

Feeling like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks,Peter sadly walked back to the resort after seeing Stephanie and Davy embraced in a hug. Since it was getting colder outside,Stephanie and Davy headed back to the resort to warm up.

"Where have you two been?"Micky asked with his arms crossed

"Outside getting some fresh air."said Davy

"We'll,lets find Peter and get out of here."Mike said checking his watch

"Don't you guys have to stay and play music for the guests?"asked stephanie

"No point."Micky sighed"These people are too drunk to even notice if we stay here or not."

Having the others wait by the front doors,Mike went to go look for Peter who was standing in front of the big plate glass window looking like he had just lost his best friend. As soon sad he and Peter met up with the others,the five of them left and began walking back to the cabin.

While walking through the snow,everyone noticed that it had gotten much colder that they had to get warmed up and fast,the five of them began running towards the cabin.

Trying to keep up with everyone,Stephanie wound up slipping on a patch of black ice. Receiving a helping hand from Davy and Peter,Stephanie leaned on both of them for support as they finally caught up with Micky and Mike,who were waiting for them by the cabin's front door.

Concerned about Stephanie,Mike took his sister from Peter and Davy and helped his sister over to the couch. Going into over protective big brother mode,Mike refused to let his sister move from the couch.

Hating whenever she got treated like a baby by her brother,Stephanie refused to be treated that way and stood upon her feet,despite Mike's warning for her sit down.

"Stephanie,sit down."said Mike

"I ain't hurt that bad,so stop treating me like I'm some kinda baby."

I'll stop treating you like one,the minute you stop actin like it."said Mike

While the two of them were arguing,the others just stood and watched wondering who would eventually give up,or prove who was the most stubborn.

"This could probably go on all night between those two."Davy sighed

"I'll go make some popcorn."said Micky heading to the kitchen

"They really shouldn't be fighting on Christmas."said Peter

"Haven't you learned by now Pete,Christmas is usually the number one cause of family dysfunctions."said Micky

"He's right ya know."said Davy

Just as Micky returned from the kitchen with a large bowl filled with popcorn,Stephanie and Mike had finally compromised only because the two of them knew just how stubborn each of them were,and finally understood that fighting was going to get them no where.

Disappointed that the argument had ended,Micky slumped down on the couch,and put the bowl of popcorn down on the table.

"So much for the popcorn."Micky sighed

"Why in the world did you make popcorn?"asked Mike

" does Micky ever have a reason for doing anything he does?"asked davy

"That's not true,I usually do have a reason for most things,other times I just go with it."said Micky

"Could somebody please tell me why,I'm living under the same roof as the four of you?"Stephanie asked joining Micky on the couch

"Nobody ever has a reason for wanting to be with some one."said Peter

"Alright,since we'll be leaving for home soon it's time to figure out exactly what day we're going to be leaving."Mike said as he scratched his head

"What's the rush?We've still got plenty of time?"asked Davy

"I know why."said Stephanie"Mike's birthday is in five daya and he doesn't want a big fuss made."

"That's not it at all."Mike protested"Besides its Davy's birthday too."

"Then we definitely need to have a party."Micky said rubbing his hands together

"Micky don't do any thing that could get us fired."Mike warned

"trust me Neman,nothing is going to go wrong."said Micky


	18. Chapter 18

Deciding to take charge of planning the party for Mike and Davy, Stephanie thought about asking if they could use the resort. Since the resort was still opened for another hour,Stephanie chose to go talk to ,now so that everything could be set in stone.

Grabbing her coat and scarf,Stephanie asked who wanted to walk her over to the resort. Nudging Peter to go,Micky could tell something was wrong the minute his friend suddenly declined. Patiently waiting for somebody to go along with her,Stephanie was about to leave,when Davy volunteered to accompany her.

Right after the two of them left the cabin,Mike chose to turn in for the night,while Micky and Peter remained in the living room. Wondering why Peter had blown his chance to go talk to Stephanie, Micky sat his friend down on the couch,and asked what was wrong.

"Alright Pete, why didn't you want to go be alone with Steph?"asked Micky

"There's no use,Davy already beat me to it."Peter sighed

"I'm confused,but go on."said Micky

"He told Steph that he was in love with her,how am I supposed to even try to compete with that?"asked Peter

"Okay first of all,Davy says that to a chick all the time."said Micky"Did she say anything back?"

"She didn't have to Micky, it's obvious that she feels the same about Davy and besides how could she ever love a dummy like me?"Peter sighed again

"Come on Pete,you're not a dummy and maybe you should still try to at least talk to her."Micky suggested

"Just let it go,I already have."Peter said standing up and walking away

Sighing as he watched Peter leave,Micky knew that he needed to talk to Stephanie and get her to straighten things out with poor love sick,now crushed Peter.

Unaware of Micky and Peter's conversation at the cabin,over at the lodge,Stephanie and Davy were talking to .

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I was wondering if we could use the lodge for a party on the 30th for my brother and Davy's birthday."said Stephanie

"How long am I supposed to have my lodge closed for this?"

"At least an hour or two,and we'll clean up afterwards."said Davy

"Very well,just be sure not to break or damage any of my property."

"Thank you sir."said Stephanie

Hurrying back to the cabin after talking to ,Stephanie and Davy walked through the front door and saw Micky sitting on the couch.

"Hey Micky where did everybody go?"asked Stephanie

"Mike went to bed,and Peter well...he's sorta well..."Micky trailed off

"What's wrong with Peter?"asked Davy

"I think you two better sit down."said Micky

Explaining the conversation he had with Peter,Micky could soon sense just how guilty the two of them were beginning to feel in regards to Peter. Deciding to go and straighten things out with Peter,Stephanie and Davy went upstairs to hopefully get him to understand what was sort of happening between them.

Knocking upon the door,the two of them were met by a grief stricken Peter,who sadly invited them into the room.

"Hey big Peter,can we talk?"asked Stephanie

"Are you sure you want to talk to a dummy like me?"Peter sighed

"Peter,why would you call yourself that?"asked Davy

"Its the truth,since I was dumb enough to think I even had a chance with Stephanie."said Peter

"Oh Pete,why didn't you tell me about this?"asked Stephanie

"I was going to tell you at the Christmas party,so when I followed you outside I heard what Davy had said to you,and that's when I knew."said Peter

"Knew what?"asked Davy

"that I couldn't stand in the way of a love that existed between my two best friends."said Peter as he put their hands together

"Peter,if I would have known I never would have stood in the way."said Davy

"Davy,I'm not angry towards either of you,I'm not the revengeful type of person."Peter said forcing a smile

Unable to shake the guilty feeling as they left Peter alone in the room,the two of them went next door to Stephanie's room and sat down on the bed. Putting her head under Davy's as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders,Stephanie began to feel like a completely horrible person.

Offering to keep her company for as long as she needed him around,Davy lightly kissed Stephanie upon her forehead as she let out a depressed sigh.

"I know that Peter says he's happy for us but, why do I feel so guilty?"

"You didn't know,so what should we do?"asked Davy"Do you want to try having a relationship other than friends?"

"I don't know,I'm not sure if I could even think about something like that right now."Stephanie sighed

"Then I'll wait as long as you'd like me to because,I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."said Davy

"You're so understanding,and yet so patient with me."said Stephanie

"Well,I've changed I guess because,I'm usually not so patient when it comes to being in love with such a beautiful girl."Davy said trying for a kiss

Rolling her eyes as Davy leaned in even closer,Stephanie let out a sigh the second Davy had accomplished his goal and finally succeeded in kissing her.

While they were kissing,Stephanie felt her heart beating rapidly as Davy's soft lips were connected to her to speak once the kiss was over,the two of them knew they had to be careful especially around Mike,who might cause Davy bodily harm if he ever caught him kissing or doing anything else to Stephanie.


	19. Chapter 19

Still reeling from guilt about what she had learned about peter's feelings for her, Stephanie needed to focus on getting things together for Mike and Davy's party which was now just a few days away.

With thoughts turning round in her mind,Stephanie reluctantly turned the party planning over to Micky,who laughed almost evilly the second things had fallen into his control.

Hoping she made the right decision,Stephanie enlisted help from Peter to keep an eye on Micky despite things between them still seeming a little weird. Agreeing to help,Peter and Micky left the cabin and headed for the lodge.

"Are you sure Steph left you in charge of everything?"asked Peter

"Pete,what could possibly go wrong with me being in charge?"asked Micky

"Well,lots of things I guess."sighed Peter

"Oh yeah,like what exactly?"asked Micky

Not soon after Micky had made that statement,Peter began going over almost everything that had happened whenever micky had either said or done something that,caused something bad to either happen to himself or the others.

"Did you want me to go on?"asked Peter

"No Pete."Micky sighed"I think you've made your point."

"Well,you did ask."said Peter

"Forget I said anything."Micky said placing a hand upon peter's shoulder

Walking inside of the ski lodge,Micky and Peter headed to the storage closet to find decorations to hang up for the Peter to hold the door while he searched for birthday things,Micky suddenly jumped the second he heard a very loud slamming sound.

"What the hell was that?!"Micky asked clutching his chest

"The door must have slammed shut."said Peter

"Well open the door,we've got decorations to hang."said Micky

Pushing and pulling on the door,Peter accidentally broke the door handle. Hoping that Micky didn't hear or see it break,Peter held the broken door handle behind his back,and then returned to where Micky was waiting with the decorations.

"So,did you manage to get the door opened?"asked Micky

"Not exactly."saud Peter revealing the broken handle

"Great."Micky sighed"Not only are we locked in this room,we also broke a piece of 's property."

"I could see if there's a window,this way we could climb out."Peter suggested

"Pete,it's a closet I really doubt this place has a window."Micky said with his face buried in his hands

"Do you want to play a game,while we wait to be rescued?"asked Peter

" just sit down and relax until some one hopefully comes."said Micky

Sitting down on a stack of boxes,Peter stared over at Micky who tried as best as he could not to be angry at Peter for accidentally breaking the door too certain how long they could be stuck in the storage closet,Micky crossed his arms and closed his eyes,while Peter kept himself busy playing with a piece of bubble wrap,he found sticking out of one of the other boxes.

"Pete,what are you doing?"Micky asked as he opened an eye

"Playing with bubble wrap."said Peter"Did you want some too?"

"Sure,since I've got nothing else to do."said Micky

Handing Micky his own piece of bubble wrap,the two of them decided to pass the time popping and snapping each one of the tiny plastic bubbles.

Meanwhile over at the cabin,Stephanie Mike,and Davy started to wonder what could have happened to Micky and Peter.

"Does any body know what could have possibly happened to Micky or Peter?"asked Mike

"The last thing I remember was sending them over to the ski lodge,to set up for the birthday party."said Stephanie

"It shouldnt take them this long to hang a few balloons and streamers."said Davy "should it?"

"Whenever Micky's involved in something,there's always bound to be some kind of trouble."Mike sighed

"Sounds like we're going on a rescue mission."said Davy

"Should I stay here,incase one of them comes back?"asked Stephanie

"Nah,you're coming along too,we could always use an extra hand."said mike

Right after the three of them bundled up and left the cabin,they began walking towards the ski lodge,where Micky and Peter were running out of bubble wrap and patience.

To keep himself busy,Peter began pacing back and forth until Micky told him that if he kept that up,he'd wear a hole into the floor and end up falling through. Shrugging his shoulders,Peter soon continued pacing until Micky grabbed hold of his arm and told him to sit down,and stay still.

Tired and frustrated from being trapped in the closet for who knew how long,Micky and Peter began arguing over whose fault it was for getting them trapped in the first place.

It was only a matter of time that the others finally reached the ski lodge,that they could hear the sounds of Micky and Peter yelling at eachother. While Mike and Davy went to look for some tools to open the closet,Stephanie banged on the door to let Peter and Micky know help was coming.

"Just hang tight for a few more minutes guys."said stephanie

"We just wanna get out of here,if its all the same to you."said Micky

"Mike and Davy should be back here,with some tools."Stephanie sighed

"Steph,is the handle still attached on the outside?"asked Peter

"No,there's just a tiny hole why?"asked Stephanie

"Peter somehow managed to rip the handle off from our end."said Micky

"Its not like I did it on purpose."said Peter

"Just like the door didn't slam shut, on purpose."Micky grumbled

"Y'all better stop arguing,or I'll have Mike leave the two of you in there until you kiss and make up."Stephanie said as she banged on the door

"Is she being serious?"asked Peter

"She's related to Mike, so it's a chance she is."said Micky


	20. Chapter 20

Leaning against the door just as Mike and Davy returned carrying a large metal tool box,Stephanie moved out of their way,so that the two of them could get to work.

"Are you sure that you guys know what you're doing?"Micky hollered on the opposite side of the door

"No Micky."Mike said sarcastically

"Just making sure."said Micky

"What tool for the operation would you prefer?"asked davy

"Hand me a hammer and flat screw driver,so we can pop off these hinges."Mike said as he looked over the door

"Here Davy,let me help you find those tools."Stephanie said now sitting upon the floor

Sigging through the box together,the two of them handed the tools to Mike,who quickly and carefully worked on taking the door apart. It was ten minutes later that the door had finally come off,when the three of them were now standing face to face with a very greatful Micky and Peter .

"My hero."Micky said as he wrapped his arms around Mike's waist

"Unless you wanna go back in that closet,I suggest you get off me."said Mike

"Did you manage to find any party stuff?"asked Stephanie

"Micky found a box just before,we wound up trapped."said Peter

"No offense Steph,but you're on your own finding the decorations I've had enough."Micky shuddered as he looked back at the closet

"I could go in there and get the box."said Davy

"The decorations aren't important and besides I don't need anyone else trapping themselves again."Mike sighed

"I guess we could do without decorations."said Stephanie

"I for one had enough excitement for one day,so I'm going to head back to the cabin."Micky said zipping his jacket

"Come on,lets all head back."said Mike

Leaving the lodge and slowly making their way back to their cabin,Stephanie and Davy trailed behind the others just so they could have a few short seconds alone.

"So,what would you have done if it was you and me trapped in that storage closet?"asked Stephanie

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question?"Davy asked with a slight smile

"Never mind."Stephanie sighed"Forget I even asked."

Running through the snow the second Mike yelled for them to hurry up,the two of them caught up with the others who were waiting by the front door.

Despite the fact that it was freezing outside,Micky decided to hang around outside to breathe in some of the fresh winter's air.

"You comin inside mick?asked Mike

"I'll be inside eventually,I just want some fresh air."said Micky

"Okay."said Mike"Just don't freeze to death out here."

Brushing the snow off of the steps,Micky sat down as soon as he heard the sound of the front door as the winter wind blew through his curly brown hair,Micky stared up at the sky which was a clear dark blue filled with just a few small twinkling stars.

For the first time since he and the others arrived there,Micky was actually able to relax without having to worry about rushing in rehearsals to get ready to play for the resort guests whom sometimes Micky thought,never paid attention to the music in the first place.

Taking a few more minutes to enjoy the evening winter sky,Micky finally stood up,brushed off his clothes and headed back inside where Stephanie handed him a nice warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Steph."Micky said as he sipped his mug

"Well I think I'm gonna go up to bed."Stephanie yawned"Can I trust you boys to behave yourselves?"

"Get out of here."said Mike giving his sister a friendly push

"Night Steph."micky,Davy and Pete all said

Smiling as she made her way up the stairs,Stephanie went straight into her room and closed the door behind her.

After Stephanie had left and the guys were alone down in the living room,they talked about what was going to happen to them musically and money wise once they get home.

"Okay,we need to figure out what to do when we get home."said Mike

"Sort of like a New Years resolution?"said Davy

"Something like that."said Mike

"What's wrong with what we've been doing?"asked Peter

"Nothing because,that's pretty much where things like money and gigs were going for us."said Micky

"Well this year,we're gonna try harder."said Mike

Silently nodding in agreement with what Mike had resolved for the four of them to accomplish,the guys told eachother goodnight and headed to their rooms. From that night and on,the guys had become more determined to turn into a huge success and finally make a name for themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now Mike and Davy's birthday,so Stephanie had made sure she had gotten up extra early that morning to get started on setting up and make the birthday cake. Quietly sneaking out of the cabin,Stephanie had been caught by surprise by the early morning chill.

With everything around her completely silent except for the sounds of snow crunching beneath her feet,Stephanie arrived at the ski lodge where she saw waiting to open the doors.

"Good morning ."

"good morning."Stephanie

"Everythibg is waiting for you inside,just be sure to clean up the mess afterwards." instructed opening the doors

"Don't worry,we'll put everything back the way it was."said Stephanie

Receiving nothing more than a simple nod from ,Stephanie then walked into the room which was full of decorations and balloons for the about where it all came from,Stephanie looked over at who mentioned that his staff had been instructed to decorate for an important event.

Thanking with a hug,Stephanie knew that she couldn't waste anymore time,so right after she did her thankyou,Stephanie finally set to work.

With Stephanie busy over at the ski lodge getting ready for today,over at the cabin,Micky Davy and Peter were sitting down at the kitchen table waiting to eat some breakfast.

"I wonder where Steph could be."said Peter

"Yeah,it's not like her to keep us waiting this long for breakfast."Micky said checking his watch

"Maybe one of us ought to go upstairs and wake her."said Davy

"Go ahead Davy,I'm sure she'll love to see you."suggested Peter

"Why me?"asked Davy "Why can't either of you do it?"

"She likes you more,so go up there and get her."said Micky

As their conversation soon turned into an argument, the three of them ended up waking Mike,who came out of his room looking like something the cat had dragged in.

"What are y'all hollering about?"Mike yawned

"We're trying to see who's gonna wake up Steph,so she can make breakfast for us."said Peter

"Y'all are wastin your time cause, she ain't here."Mike yawned again

"How'd you know that?"asked Davy

"I heard her sneak out if the cabin earlier,and saw her making her way to the ski lodge."said Mike

"Then what are we waiting for?"said Micky rising to his feet"Where there's steph,there's bound to be food."

"Do you always think with your stomach Micky?"Davy asked with a sigh

" when I'm hungry."said Micky

Although he'd rather spend his birthday in bed,Mike still dressed in his pajamas,put on his coat and boots then followed the others out to the ski Micky led the way to the lodge,Peter decided to ask both Mike and Davy how old each of them were turning today.

"So,how old are you guys going to be today?"asked Peter

"Pete,I'm a year older than you,so there's your answer."said Mike

"I know that,but what number are you?"Peter said with a goofy smile

"I'm 25 Pete."Mike said with a small smile

"What about you Davy?"asked Peter

"21 Peter,I'm 21 today."said Davy


	22. Chapter 22

Losing sight of Micky who had somehow managed to beat the others to the lodge,they weren't aware that he was gone until he had begun yelling loudly for them to hurry up,so that he could eat.

Inside the lodge meanwhile,Stephanie could hear Micky's big mouth from all the way in the as she left the kitchen,Stephanie tapped on the glass doors,and waved to Micky and the others to come inside.

"Please tell me that there's food."Micky said clutching his stomach

"Come inside guys,I'm almost done in the kitchen."Stephanie said as she held the front door opened

"Hey Micky,have you ever considered a career as a bloodhound?"asked Davy

"That won't work Davy,he's not a dog."Peter said shaking his head in disagreement

"In response to your statement Mr. Jones, I'll become a bloodhound the same day you'll turn into the jolly green giant."Micky said batting his eyelashes

"Couldn't we have one day when I don't have to hear the two of you throw insults at eachother?"Mike grumbled as he walked over to an empty table and sat down

"My brother is right,the two of you fight as if you were an old married couple or something."said Stephanie

"Steph,don't get them started again please?"said Peter

"Alright,I'm gonna bring out the food,so no more arguing either of you."said Stephanie as she went in the kitchen

Now that all four monkees were waiting for breakfast,Stephanie soon emerged from the kitchen carrying food for the guys,which she had placed in the center of the table.

Entering and leaving the kitchen two more times with orange juice and coffee,Stephanie finally joined the others at the table to eat too.

"So,what do the birthday boys,want to do today?"asked Stephanie

"I'm going back to the cabin and,back to bed."said Mike

"Come on Michael,why would you want to spend your birthday in bed?"asked Peter

"Because Pete,Mike's just a grumpy old sour puss who'd rather live a boring life never having any fun."said Micky as he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth

"Excuse me for being the responsible one of this group."said Mike"I have to spend my time worrying about the rent,finding us jobs and looking after y'all and what do I get?"

"Mike,you don't have to worry about all that stuff,we could pitch in every now and then."said Davy

"If you need help big brother,all you have to do is ask."said Stephanie

"I'll think about it."Mike sighed

Finishing their breakfast in silence,Stephanie got up from the table first and walked into the she was in the kitchen checking on the birthday cake,out in the dining room,Micky got up from the table and walked over to his drums where he began playing "Happy Birthday".


	23. Chapter 23

Walking out of the kitchen carrying two cupcakes each with a candle sticking from the tops. Handing a cupcake each to Mike and Davy,the others joined Micky and sang happy birthday to the birthday boys.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles."said Stephanie

"So,Mike what'd you wish for?"asked peter

"To go back to bed."said Mike as he rose to his feet and left

"Alright,so what does everyone else want to do?"asked Micky

"I've got a kitchen to clean up,so you three go on ahead and stay away from trouble."Stephanie sighed

"Yes mother."Micky groaned

"Micky dolenz,you get on out of here before I hurt you."said Stephanie

"Can you manage everything on your own?"asked Davy

"I'll be alright."said Stephanie

"You comin' Davy?"asked Peter

"I'll catch up."said Davy as he closed the door behind his friends

"You didn't have to stay."Stephanie sighed

"I know I didn't but,it's my birthday and I wanted to."said Davy

"Come on birthday boy,we've got dishes to wash."Stephanie said grabbing Davy by his arm

Heading into the kitchen,Stephanie and Davy got started on washing dishes while,Micky and Peter were outside having a snowball fight.

"Mike doesn't know what he's missing."said Micky as he threw another snowball

"It's his birthday,and he's spending it in bed."said Peter

"Come on Pete,I've got an idea."said Micky

Walking through the snow as quietly as possible,Micky and Peter made their way back to the cabin to get Mike to come outside and play.

Crouching underneath the window of Mike's room,Micky and Peter looked inside to see if Mike was sleeping in soon as they saw the top of Mike's wool hat,the two of them ducked underneath the window and began making up snow balls.

In the middle of making snowballs,Peter suddenly got a strange feeling that,Mike wasn't where he said he was going to be.

"Hey Micky,you've shared a room with Mike for a while now right?"asked Peter

"I have but,what does that have to do with anything?"asked Micky

"Has he ever slept with his hat on his head?"asked Peter

"Not that I know of why?"said Micky

"And was he wearing it at breakfast today?"asked peter

"No."said Micky as he saw a tall shadowed figure

Without having to look up Micky and Peter knew who was standing behind them.

"What are you doing underneath my bedroom window?" Mike asked with his arms crossed

"We're looking for peter's contact lens?"Micky said with an uneasy chuckle

"I don't wear contacts Micky."said Peter

"Y'all got five minutes."said mike as he revealed a bucket of snowballs

"Micky,I think we'd better..."Peter said as he got up

"Run!"Micky screamed as he started running

Chasing Micky and Peter through the snow,Mike threw snowballs at the two of them laughing as she watched his two friends scream and run in as Stephanie and Davy had finished the dishes,the two of them could hear the sounds of Micky and Peter screaming.

Rushing outside to see what was going on,Stephanie could hear Micky scream for her to help him.

"Stephanie! Help me!"Micky screamed

"What do you suppose he's running from?"Davy asked scratching his head

"I have no idea,but maybe Peter knows."stephanie said shrugging her shoulders

"Help me! He's gone crazy!"Peter shouted as he got pummeled by snowballs

Finally seeing who Micky and Peter were running from,Stephanie couldn't believe the side of Mike she was seeing,as he suddenly turned from to some one as crazy as Micky.

Running over to help Peter who was now curled up into a ball on the snow covered ground,Stephanie knew that she shouldn't have gotten herself in harm's way as she felt a snowball hit her in the back.

"Michael Nesmith!"Stephanie yelled as she charged her brother and knocked him to the ground

"Steph,now don't get yourself all riled up."Mike said putting his hands in the air

"Did the snowballs stop?"Micky asked as he popped his head out from behind a tree

"All clear Micky,steph's got him pinned to the ground."said Peter

"Oh really?"said Micky"Now the tables have turned."

With Mike still pinned to the ground,Stephanie told Micky and Peter to throw the remaining snowballs at Mike who,tried covering his face as snow was thrown on him.

Once the snowballs were gone,Stephanie decided to let her brother up from the ground,thinking that he had learned his lesson.

Since they still had a while until the party,everyone except for Davy was throwing snow at one getting pelted by snow,Stephanie ran over to Davy and dragged him into the snowball battle field.

Tired,cold and hungry,everyone chose to return to the cabin and warm themselves up.


	24. Chapter 24

Once everyone had changed into dry clothes,Stephanie was the first one downstairs and sitting in front of the nice warm fire. A few seconds later,she was joined by Davy who sat beside her on the floor,and put an arm around her waist.

Thinking they had a few minutes to themselves,Stephanie rested her head underneath Davy's just as Mike,Micky and Peter showed up at the same time in the living room.

"Aww,look how cute."Micky smirked

"What in the world is going on?"asked Mike

"Isn't it obvious Michael? Davy's in love with Steph."Peter sighed

"Oh no he ain't."said Mike"There's no way my baby sister is gonna end up with ."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date,I ain't no baby."Stephanie said as she poked Mike in his stomach

"As long as I'm looking after you like I promised our Ma and aunt Kate,I have that authority."said Mike as his face began turning a bright red

"Give the guy a break Mike."Micky said as he stood between his two friends

"I'll break something if he hurts my sister."said Mike

"I won't do anything to hurt Stephanie I promise."Davy said with a nervous tone

"We'll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything,like look at another girl."said Peter

"Pete,you're not being very helpful right now."Micky sighed

"My answer is stil no,and that's final."said Mike as he walked out the front door

Standing in the middle of the room just as angry as Mike,Stephanie looked at the other three monkees and sighed everyone stood there silently,the first person to speak was Peter.

"He took the news well,I guess."said Peter

"Are you alright Steph?"asked Micky

"I'm just fine."Stephanie said rather calmly"You guys have a good time at the party tonight."

"Aren't you coming Stephanie?"asked Davy

" the simple fact that I don't feel like having to deal with that,stubborn mule I have for an older brother."said Stephanie

"But you did all of that hard work with the decorations and all of that other stuff."said Peter

"The lodge staff did the decorations,all I did was make the cake."Stephanie sighed

"Come on Steph,it won't be a party without you."Micky pouted

"Sorry guys,but my mind is made up."said Stephanie

"Well,if you're not going then I'm not going either."said Davy sitting down in a chair

Torn between what side to take when it came to dealing with their friends,Micky chose to go talk some sense into Mike while Peter stayed behind to try convincing Stephanie and Davy to go to the party.

Going outside,Micky had found Mike sitting on a snow covered tree stump.

"Hey Mike,if you sit there much longer,we'll have to thaw you out once we get home."said Micky

"What do you want mick?"asked Mike

"Beliece it or not,I came out hereto talk some sense into that wool hat covered head of yours."Micky sighed as he kicked the snow

"You're right,I don't believe it."Mike saito rolling his eyes

"Lets be serious for one minute."said Micky "Now I think you should let Steph be with Davy."

"Micky,I'm not about to let my sister fall for someone who'll just dump her for another girl."said Mike

"We both know Davy's track record with girls,but I think Steph will get him on to the straight and narrow."said Micky

"I'll think about it."Mike grumbled

"Good,now lets go inside before you turn into a Mike-sickle."said Micky

"Micky,promise me you'll never change."Mike sighed as he patted his friend on the shoulder

Having a successful turn out with Mike,Micky could only wonder how Peter had done with the Stephanie and Davy Micky and Mike walked through the front door,they could see Peter sitting on the couch with his hands upon his head.

"Pete? What happened?"asked Micky

"I tried,but I just couldn't get through to either of them."Peter sighed

"The only person whose gonna get through to Steph is me."said Mike

"You handle Steph,and we'll try getting through to Davy."Micky sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

Going their seperate ways,Mike went to go talk to Stephanie while Micky and Peter handled that they had to do the party soon,and patience was running thin between Mike and Stephanie,things were eventually settled.

Eventhough Mike still refused to let Stephanie and Davy date eachother,everyone went to the party and had a good they were allowed to use the lodge for as long as they wanted,the guys decided to play a few songs,since tomorrow was going to be their last day to perform for the resort guests.

Thanking Stephanie for giving them their party,everyone began helping with the clean up after the guys were done with playing behind for a few minutes to make sure everything was back in its place,Stephanie finally left the lodge and headed back to the cabin to get herself ready for bed.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the morning of the New Year's Eve party,when Stephanie was awoken by the sounds of an air horn honking and Micky shouting loudly throughout the cabin.

Since tonight was going to be a long night for everyone,Stephanie decided to get out of bed,and take care of Micky and the noise herself.

Just as she got out of bed,Stephanie heard the sounds of Micky's screams,and then the sound of complete and total silence. Wondering what happened,Stephanie left her room and saw Mike with a satisfied smile upon his face.

"Hey Mike,have you seen or heard Micky anywhere?"asked Stephanie

"Oh don't worry about Micky,I took care of him already."said Mike

"Okay,but that still doesn't tell me where he is."Stephanie sighed

Suddenly hearing a loud pounding on the outside of the door,Stephanie opened it and saw a completely snow covered Micky.

"Well,well if it isn't frosty the snowman."Mike chuckled

"Okay,I let you get away with the garden hose in Malibu,but throwing me out in the snow is where I draw the line."Micky said as he shook off the snow

"Calm down Mick,it's not like you froze to death."said Mike

"I probably would have if,I never started pounding on the door."said Micky

Not wanting to get anyone involved on any of this,Stephanie went into the kitchen to grab some having to go rehearse for tonight,Mike went to join his sister,while Micky went to change out of his wet pajamas.

When Micky finally returned,he noticed that Peter and Davy were sitting at the usual breakfast of cornflakes with orange juice,Micky was the first one ready to go when Mike told every one it was time to rehearse.

Deciding to join the guys after cleaning up the breakfast mess,Stephamie said goodbye to the guys as they finally left.


	26. Chapter 26

While the guys were getting ready to rehearse,they received an unexpected visit from .

"There's my boys." said smiling

"What can we do for ya?"asked Mike

"I was just checking to see if you boys are ready,for the party tonight."

"After one more rehearsal,we should be fine."said Mike

"Glad to hear it."said with a confident sigh"I'll leave you boys to your work."

Waiting for him to leave,the four of them stood silently,until Micky was finally the one to speak.

"It's gonna be a long night,tonight boys."said Micky

"As long as we play,and not goof off we should do just fine tonight."said Mike

"That shouldn't be too hard for anyone,except for Micky."said Davy

"Hey,I can be just as professional as the next guy."said Micky

"Guys,maybe we should start before he comes back."Peter suggested

Starting to rehearse without any more interruptions,the guys practiced all the rest of that morning until mid afternoon when, they decided enough was enough.

With Stephanie joining them at some point during their rehearsing,she did nothing more than smile at them as they climbed off the stage.

"So,are you guys all ready for tonight?"asked Stephanie

"We're as ready as we'll ever be."said Micky

"That's easy for you to say."Peter said as he began hiccuping

"Peter,why are you doing that?asked Davy with confusion

"I always hiccup when I get nervous."Peter hiccuped again

"You'd better control those things,before tonight."Mike sighed

Noticing just how on the edge the guys were,Stephanie kept her fingers crossed as the hours until the party began ticking away. When they got back to the cabin,the four of them all began pacing the floor at the same time all finally bumped into eachother.

Right after they almost knocked eachother out cold,it was time to get ready for the wanting to miss their big night,Stephanie got dressed nicely and then left for the ski lodge with the guys.

Walking through the snow,the five of them noticed the huge crowd of people piling their way through,the guys took the stage while Stephanie found a place to sit.

Introduced to the guests by ,it was then time for the guys to the crowd seemed louder than they could play or sing,Stephanie looked at the guys,who were beginning to look like they wanted to call it quits.

"Is it just me,or are we wastin our time?"asked Mike

"What makes you say that?"asked Davy

"Oh I don't know Davy,the fact that no one is listening."Mike sighed

"Well,it's New Year's Eve,so why listen to long haired weirdos when you can get as drunk as you want?"said Micky

"Should we leave,or keep playing?"asked Peter

"Lets go grab something to eat,and we'll go from there."said Mike

Putting down their instruments,the guys went to go get some their break,they were visited again by who told them to keep up the good work.

Now that they had eaten,the guys went back on stage and continued playing for the through the conversations which got louder as the people got drinker,it was nearly midnight when the guys gave up for the night.

Having to get ready to go home in the morning,the guys and Stephanie left the ski lodge,headed for the cabin just as fire works lit up the dark blue sky.

Watching the fire works from the front porch of the cabin,the five of them went inside when it was over,and all headed to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Early the next morning,the guys went over to the ski lodge to begin packing their instruments,when they received a final visit from Mr. Henderson.

"I see you boys are packing up to leave."

"Today was the last day."said Micky

"Is there something we could help you with?"asked Mike

"I just wanted to thank you boys for everything,and invite you back here again in the near future."

"Really? You like our music that much?"asked Peter

"You boys brought a younger crowd here,so I figured to keep you boys on the payroll."

"Alright,you've got yourself a band."Mike said shaking Mr. Henderson's hand

"Good,I'll see you boys again real soon."

Finishing with packing their instruments,Mike,Micky and Peter got ready to leave until they saw Davy standing in the middle of the stage with a look of fear upon his face.

"Hey Davy,lets go."Mike said grabbing Davy's arm

"We're not really taking the job are we Mike?"asked Davy

"Yes,now come on steph's waiting for us."said Mike

"I was afraid you'd say that."Davy groaned

"Come on Davy, it won't be all that bad."said Peter

"Except the only thing you'll need to worry about,is falling through the snow or worse."Micky said smirking

Finally leaving the ski lodge,the guys packed their instruments along with their suitcases in the Stephanie had already been waiting in the car,she asked what took so long.

"What took y'all so long?"asked stephanie

"We just got offered the opportunity to come back here again."Micky said jumping into the back seat

"You did take the job right?"said Stephanie

"We did,and now it's time to go home."Mike said starting the engine

"That's it? That's all you've got to say?"Stephanie said with confusion

"There's not really much to say about it Steph."Peter sighed

"Never mind."Stephanie sighed "Lets just go home."

Wondering if she would ever be able to understand them or anything that they do,Stephanie was just happy that in the end it all worked out for the guys,who could finally do what they love doing best,which was making music and keeping people happy.

THE END


End file.
